Sleep well my Lord
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Xemnas comes down with a fever after working day and night on Mission Reports, good thing Saix is there to take care of him. Xemsai. Askblog reward. ONESHOT.


A/N: This is for my Xemsai askblog on Tumblr (askthemasterandberserker), written for someone who won a prompt (heartlessdarkness). I felt like some fluff instead of smut, smut can be so ….distancing sometimes….

* * *

Sleep well my Lord

* * *

Xemnas was lying there, sprawled on his desk with the large coffee mug clasped tightly in his one hand, successfully having burnt the tan skin and yet not waking up the lumbering Superior. His hair was in disarray on the mahogany wood and his cloak was unzipped, revealing muscled flesh and the hem of black boxers- the Superior had worked through the night once more.

Saix carefully stepped around the desk, eyes scanning for other injuries as he placed a cold hand against the man's forehead, immediately retreating when his hand was greeted by a hot fever. The Diviner made a tsking sound, growling in the back of his throat as he removed the hot cup of coffee and set it aside, instead moving to look at him more closely. His face was lightly covered in a sheet of sweat and the man was biting his lower lip in that way Saix had become accustomed to when Xemnas was deep in thought. The blue-haired male was a bit confused on how to maneuver his lover without waking him but finally gave up, wrapping his arms around his back and leaning back into a portal, dropping both onto the Superior's large bed. The caramel-skinned man grunted out in displeasure, whimpering a bit as his eyes showed signs of delirium, "Saix?"

The Berserker ignored him, moving the sheets down and turning to him to tug off the sweat-smelling cloak and tossing it aside. The larger man looked confused, reaching for the fallen fabric as he was forced back into the covers and the sheets were roughly tugged around him. The amber orbs blinked slowly, his head turning to gaze at the fretting Diviner with curiosity, "Saix, what is this?"

Saix continued ignoring him, instead snapping his fingers and a Dusk appeared, eager to serve him, "Get Vexen." The small creature was gone in an instant, the Academic standing in its place, the older man let out an angry huff and moved over to Xemnas, checking his temperature and rolling his eyes, "Over one hundred, Superior this is just childish." He moved his hand in a circling motion, ice covering a small bandage of gauze and forming a small sheet, which he wrapped around Xemnas' head.

The blonde man looked over at Saix, giving him a dubious look, "Don't let him leave this bed, the ice will melt when his temperature goes down, make sure he eats something- perhaps a chicken noodle soup or another warm broth mixture." The scientist looked back at Xemnas who was glaring at him sternly for treating him in such a demeaning way, "Stop looking at me like that Xehanort, I'm not the one starving myself in my office to get paperwork done."

The darker man did not reply, his eyes giving a foggy expression and making Saix uneasy, "Vexen why does he look like that?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "To put it simply he's delirious because the fever was cooking his brain, it is a good thing you caught it in time." The man opened a portal and stepped inside, leaving the Diviner to tend to his fallen leader. Saix watched him from a distance before moving to sit beside his bed, caressing the side of his face softly, and murmuring to soothe him. The gentle tone did wonders as the orange eyes slipped closed, allowing Saix to go down to the kitchen to start up some soup and dinner for the Superior.

After an hour he returned to the room, setting the bowl of soup down and finding the ice-pack gone, "I see Vexen has returned for you." The glistening sunset eyes were looking up at him, a bit more observant than before-showing signs of progress.

The man did not reply to his small tease, instead looking at him quietly, watching him with a slight confident smirk, "You seem to like this role."

Saix unfolded a napkin and placed it under the Superior's chin, tucking it against the pillow, "Yes, you need a lot of pampering _my Lord." _A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips, his eyes glinting with amusement as he spooned a bit of soup into the plump lips, "And how does it taste?"

Xemnas blanched, his dramatic side coming out as he turned away from the soup, "This isn't chicken noodle, Vexen said you would make chicken noodle for me." A pout tugged at his lips as he tried to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

Saix purred happily, spooning up more of the soup, "What? You don't like dried beets and cabbage soup? Surely Superior you can try to stomach it." When the other man made a disgusted expression he couldn't help but laugh, pulling out the other bowl of soup and setting it on Xemnas' lap, "Here it is, you overgrown baby." He handed Xemnas a glass of water to wash out the nasty taste the other joke-soup had left on his palette.

The Superior accepted the glass, glaring over its rim as he spit into an offered bowl before starting to spoon up the new soup which tasted delicious to him, "Mmm this is more like it." Saix leaned his head on the other's broad shoulder, nuzzling against the tanned skin with a husky moan. Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "What has gotten into you my little pup?"

The cerulean-haired man grinned slowly, licking his cheek in a strangely doglike and playful manner of affection before winking, "Oh you'll see when you get better."


End file.
